


Challenges of Life

by yaoi_fangirl2



Series: Narusasu Mpreg [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also because I would like a coauther/editor because I suck at editing, Alternate Universe - High School, Bashing by making the character rude, Because I suck at getting chapters done ontime, Character Bashing, Feminization, Looking for coauther, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, OOC!Everyone, Of the omegas, Omega Sasuke, Please comment if interested, Teen Pregnancy, Thanks, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto have known each other for as long as they can remember and have been dating for a few years. Will a new addition be a setback in their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mpreg and yaoi  
> If you don't like, don't read. Flames are appreciated.

"The sunrise this morning is beautiful," Sasuke thought as he looked out his window. It was currently 5:33 a.m. (too early) and he was waiting for a few minutes before he tool a shower to actually wake up. "Hmm. I wonder what dobe is doing. Probably sleeping, that freaking idiot." 'Dobe' is Sasuke's boyfriend of four years, best friend of eleven years.

Sasuke went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He took off his shirt and was about to take of his pajama shorts when he felt the need to puke. He hurried to the toilet and vomited.

"Why is this happening to me?" Sasuke thought miserably. He laid his forehead against the porcelain bowl. "I can't be... Can I? Well I should get a test, but I don't want to drive. You know what? Fuck it, I'll just text Naruto." Sasuke stood up and washed the puke off of his face. He slowly made his way to the window seat, grabbed his phone, and sat down.

S: Dobe, get your ass to my house. RIGHT NOW!

Sasuke hurriedly typed the last part and sent it. He rushed back to the bathroom again to puke, this time bringing his phone with him.

N: why? is something wrong? sasuke?

S: I'll tell you when you get here. Wait, could you get a box of pregnancy tests on your way here?

N: sure i'll be over in 15

S: Be quick.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was in Sasuke's room.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Naruto said.

"After you give me the pregnancy tests."

"Wait you think you're..?"

"Yes, now give me the tests so I can prove myself wrong!"

"Right." Naruto handed Sasuke the tests and Sasuke ran to the bathroom. Naruto followed quietly. Sasuke quickly followed the directions and they both waited patiently. After a few minutes, Sasuke picked up the test and looked at the results. He slammed the test on the counter before bursting into tears.

Positive. 


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tells Naruto and together they tell Sasuke's parents. Enter Sasuke's homophobic dad. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! It took me forever to finish writing it. Then I had to type it. And I had to restart because I wrote on the wrong one.

Positive.

Sasuke slid down the wall. He was actually pregnant. In HIGH SCHOOL! He burst into tears. He was SOO going to be disowned!

Naruto turned to Sasuke. He was on the floor, knees to his chest, head on his knees, bawling. "Sasuke... Please stop crying. You know I hate it when you are sad." Naruto said as he tried to comfort his boyfriend.

Naru's P.O.V.

I took a second to think. It clicked in my brain.

"You're pregnant? Awesome! A tiny baby Sasuke running around the house!"

"Not awesome. *sniffle* How am I supposed to tell my parents? Especially oto-san."

Oh. I forgot about that bastard. "How about this? We pack you some clothes, eat breakfast and tell your parents. And if they don't like that you are pregnant and kick you out, you can come to my house."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Naru." Sasuke sniffled.

"Hey!"

He laughed softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist. He buried his face in my neck, near my scent gland. I felt him smile.

I kissed the top of his fluffy black hair. "We'll get through this together, babe. I promise." I whispered. I heard him lightly snoring. I lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the window seat in his room. As I lay with him asleep on my chest, I thought about his situation.

"You know, it does make sense. He has been vomiting a lot these past few weeks. And he's been a little moody." Sighing, I stretched over to his bedside table and set the alarm for 6:10. We have to be to school by 7:00 and it is 5:53 right now. Plus we still have to pack and get ready. Satisfied, I drifted to sleep, holding my babies tightly in my arms.

(AN: I could have ended it right there. But I was like, "No, I have to finish this! I want them to go to school in the next chapter!!")

Sasu's P.O.V.

I woke up in Naruto's arms. "Mmm... What time is it?" I said.

"Time for you to get up, sleepyhead." Naruto said, "6:10, by the way."

"Thanks." I sit up and rub my eyes.

"You know, Sasuke, you are really cute when you wake up."

I flushed a bright pink. "Oh, you hush up, you.. You... Flatterer." I slapped his arm playfully.

"I know. Now get up! We have to get you dressed and packed. 'kay, babe?"

"Okay." I got up off of him and went to my closet.

I threw out the clothes I wanted and Naruto folded them and put them in my blue duffle bag. I got out of the closet, holding what I was going to wear. "Naruto!" I giggled softly, "You don't know how to fold clothes right." I set the clothes down. "See you fold it in half then move these and fold these then fold it in half again. There!"

Confident in his folding skills, took a quick shower and changed. Today I'm wearing an off-white oversized sweater with a black tank top underneath. I am also wearing a dark blue infinity scarf. I also have on black skinny jeans and dark blue converse. I walk out of the bathroom. I grabbed my school books and put them in my panda backpack.

"How do I look?" I put my backpack on my shoulder and spin.

(Naruto is sitting on the bed and Sasuke is about 4 feet away from him) Naruto grabs my waist and pulls me close. "You look absolutely beautiful, like always." He chuckled.

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

He got up and started slow dancing with me.

"Can we dance like this at prom?" I asked.

"Yeah, baby."

"We'll be official by then, right?"

"If you want. Can I scent mark you, instead of claiming you right now?"

"I guess." I was kind of disappointed because I had wanted him to claim me for 2 years.

Naruto moved his scent gland (It's on their necks in this) towards mine and rubbed against it.

I sat down on the bed while Naruto got some stuff I needed from around my room. I studied his outfit. He was wearing a black Beanie over his wild blond hair. The shirt he was wearing said, 'Someday we'll look back on this, laugh nervously, then change the subject.' He was wearing blue skinny jeans and bright orange converse.(AN: His shirts are going to be funny like that.)

"Ready to eat?" Naruto's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." We walked downstairs, hand in hand.

When we walked down the stairs, I heard my parents talking.

"I saw the kid's car in the driveway." Dad mumbled.

"Maybe he slept over?" Mom replied. She's okay with mine and Naruto's relationship. Dad... Not so much.

"No! It wasn't there last night." I decided to intervene before they started fighting.

"Ohayo, ka-san, to-san."

"Ohayo gozimasu, Mikoto-chan, Uchiha-san." Naruto is very fond if my Mom.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-chan." And my Mom is very fond if him.

"Naru, how about you go set the table while I help Mom with the food."

"Sure!"

Before he left, I whispered in his ear, "I'm going to up tell her now. We can tell Dad after breakfast."

As I was helping Mom, I started up a conversation. "Mommy, have you ever thought if about having grandchildren?"

"Yes. I would love some grandbabies right about now, but you and Itachi are too young. Why?"

"Cause... I think I'm pregnant. I took a pregnancy test because of my symptoms but I didn't think I was actually pregnant. Please don't tell Dad. Naruto and I are going to tell him after breakfast," I rushed.

"Oh, honey. It's okay." Mom pulled me into a hug. I guess I started crying while I was talking. "But I didn't expect Naruto would get you pregnant before Itachi got Deidara pregnant." She chuckled.

"So, you're okay with this?" I choked out.

"Of course, dear. I love children and I know that you and Naruto are going to be great parents."

"Thank you."

"Now that you've told me that, let's get the food out there. You know Naruto's appetite and patience." We both giggled and grabbed the plates, walking into the dining room.

* * *

 

After our tension filled breakfast, we caught Dad before he left.

"Fugaku, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-chan have something to tell you."

"Hn."

"Father, I might be pregnant." I gulped. He looked absolutely pissed.

Next thing I knew, he had come over and slapped Naruto right in the face.

"How dare you get my son pregnant!" He pointed at me. "And how dare you let him GET you pregnant! First, you were an OMEGA! Then you were GAY! Now you are pregnant with this bastard's kid. The child of my rival company."

I started to cry, hard. "You have no idea how this feels! I didn't mean to fall in love with him! I didn't mean to get pregnant! How do you think I feel? I got PREGNANT IN HIGH SCHOOL!" I ran out of the dining area, into the living room.

"Go comfort him, I've got Fugaku." I heard Mom say.

Naruto came in and gave me a hug. He pulled me down to the couch. "Baby.. Don't worry about him." He spoke softly as he rubbed my back.

I breathed heavily as I spoke. "He's such an ass! I wanted to impress him so much. I wanted to present as an alpha, marry a pretty girl, and get the family business! I just... I just..." I started crying again.

"Shh... It's okay, baby. It'll be alright."

I must've dozed off because I woke up to, "Hey, baby. You can't fall asleep. We have to go to school."

"You go get my stuff." I whined, snuggling back into his chest. I felt him slide out from me. I laid on my back, resting my hand on my slightly protruding stomach. I heard him run up the stairs and back with my stuff.

When he came back downstairs, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door. As we were going to the door, I looked up in time to see my dad storm past us. But not before saying, "Bastard."

"Asshole," Naruto spat back.

We stopped at the door to put on our coats. Before we left, my mom spoke.

"Honey." I looked at Mom. '"I'll get you more of your stuff, okay? You're staying at Naruto's, right?"

"Yes, he is." Naruto said for me.

"Okay." She kissed my forehead. "Have a good day."

"You too, Mom."

Naruto kissed her cheek. "You have a good day too, Mikoto-chan."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Sasuke-chan?"

"I love you." I moved to hug her.

"I love you, too. Remember, if you want to tell friends, only tell Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara. You can trust them."

"I will, Mom." I pulled away. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Sasuke-chan, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just waved as we walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke switches between Oka-san, ka-san, Mom, and Mommy. Mostly Mom and Mommy, though. Also, Naruto and Sasuke will be going to school in the next chapter.^ ~ ^


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's and Naruto's first part of the morning. With friends. And fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered Sasuke's and Naruto's heights a little. Because I like height differences. And taller Naruto. Naruto is 6' 2" and Sasuke is 5' 9".

Sasu's P.O.V

The car ride to school was in complete silence. Minus the soft voices from the Top 40 Hits and Naruto's occasional kisses to our joined hands. I felt Naruto pull my hand towards his mouth. But instead of kissing my hand, he licked it!

"Naruto Uzumaki! Did you just lick my hand!? I said as I looked up from my phone.

Naruto looked sheepish. "Maybe."

"Hmph." I looked back at my phone. I was making a group chat.

S: Naruto and I have to tell you guys something. Meet by the big tree in front of the school.

K: what happened???

G: Yeah. Did something bad happen?

N: Something life changing?

S: Yes, life changing. It's bad depending on how you look at it.

N: Are you okay?

G: Is Naruto okay?

K: why won't you tell us now?

Sh: Guys, stop pestering him he'll tell you if he wants to.

S: Thank you, Shikamaru. But I'll answer those questions anyway. But no more questions after. Okay?

N: Okay.

G: Fine.

K: kk.

Sh: Yup.

S: I'm okay and so is Naruto. I won't tell you because it's better to tell you guys in person.

K: 'kay! just promise you will tell us at school!

S: I will. I promise. Okay, Kiba?

K: yes!

S: Good. Now I have to go but I'll see you guys at school.

K: see ya.

I set my iPhone 5 down and looked at Naruto.

"Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"I just told our friends that we have something to tell them. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. But we can't tell the principal until we know for sure. Or at least make sure she doesn't tell everyone. So, while we are waiting for them we are going to make a doctor's appointment, okay?"

"Kk!" I said happily.

A few minutes later, we were at the school. I got out of the car and Naruto and I walked to the huge tree in front of the school.

"Naru, can you call Doctor Brown while I see if they are going to be here soon? Pretty please?" I looked at him with big puppy dug eyes and a pout.

"Yes! Only because you know you look like a kicked puppy when you make that face. But I'll make you a deal. You give me a kiss and I'll call the doctor."

"M'kay." I stepped forward and gave him a very chaste kiss. He bit my bottom lip, making me gasp.

I heard someone clear their throat loudly. I looked over to see Beth staring at us intently.

"Sorry!" I said politely.

"Why were you kissing Naruto? You know that a lot of people have a crush on him. And he's not gay!" She snarled at me. After each sentence Beth got closer and closer. And each time she took a step towards me, I would take a step back. For some reason, she really hates me and Gaara and Kiba. Probably 'cause we all hang out a lot. Beth was one of Naruto's crazy fangirls.

"Umm… Um…" I didn't know what to do. Or what to say.

"We just fell onto each other, Beth. It isn't such a big deal." Naruto stepped into the conversation to save me.

"Okay!" She chirped and skipped away.

"Fuck that was close." Naruto said.

"I know." I sat down on the roots of the tree.

S: Where are you guys?

K: Shika and I are just leaving.

G: Neji is driving us. We'll be there in 2.

K: Same here.

S: Okay.

"Naru-chan!" I whined.

"Yes?"

"What did Dr. Brown say?"

"He made an appointment for tomorrow at 9:35, so I'm going to get ka-san and Mikoto-chan to write us notes."

"Why do you have a doctor's appointment?" Kiba's loud voice made us jump.

"We'll tell when Neji and Gaara get here." I said calmly.

"We are already here." Gaara said while he and Neji walked towards us. My goodness do they like to give me jump scares.

"Okay. So..."

"Sasuke might be pregnant."

There wasn't even a moment of silence.

"Oh my fucking god! You guys are so fucking lucky!" Kiba yelled.

"Thanks?" Naruto said.

"Congrats, man." Neji said as he and Shikamaru patted Naruto on the back.

"Interesting." Gaara murmured. He is a very quiet person at school. You wouldn't think he has the voice of an angel.

"Shika! I want a baby!" Kiba yelled as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and legs around his waist.

"Ugh! So troublesome." Shikamaru put his hands under Kiba's butt

"Are you keeping it?" Gaara whispered.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." I heard everyone sigh in relief.

Before we could say anything, we were surrounded by fangirls.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, dragging with her a flustered Hinata.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan?' Naruto uses chan with every girl, and is very polite with my parents. Or at least he was with my dad.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a date with us. Right, Hinata-chan?"

"I-i would really like to go on a d-date with Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at Naruto.

Naruto and I look each other. We have been best friends long enough that we know what the other is thinking by looking at each other's faces. And we know what the other is going to say before they finish their sentence.

Naruto didn't look like wanted to go on a date. So he said, "When?"

"Today after school." She seems like a nice girl but she is clingy. And fucking annoying.

"Sorry. We-" Naruto gestures to all 6 of us. "-have band practice." Have you ever heard of Pentatonix?(AN: They are fucking amazing and you should look them up if you haven't) Well, we based our band off of them. We are an a cappella group called Chiba. We do covers of songs and we have made a few songs. (Another AN: The songs that they make are going to be real songs, obviously)

"Oh. Can we come to the practice?" She's also desperate apparently.

"We can't have anyone at the practice. We are practicing a new song, nobody is allowed at those practices." Kiba said.

"Why not??" Oh great, now Tenten is here. All of us that have fangirls have specific fangirls that really love us and always ask us out on dates. Mine is Sakura, Naruto's is Hinata, and Neji's is Tenten. And for some reason Temari has a really big crush on Shikamaru.

"Because when we practice a new song, we cannot have any distractions. And if we need opinions, we ask the parents or siblings that are at the house." Gaara said. Everyone at school is scared of Gaara besides Temari, Kankuro, and us.

Nobody said anything and the 3 girls took a few steps back. The group of fangirls scattered and watched them from a distance.

"I think it's about time we go inside. Right, Shika?" Kiba suggested loudly.

"Yeah."

And with that, we all walked into the school, heading into the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drama for your llama. Also because I am very lazy and I don't want to look up Japanese names and stuff. So, I am going to set this in America. Sorry if you hate that! I hate it to but like, I really don't to waste my day researching when I could be writing. I am going to say they live in California and I might get stuff wrong because I live in Michigan. Also, I will say somewhere in the next few chapters why they live there. The 6 main characters moved but every other Naruto character that is in this lived in America before the main ones came along. But some of them lived in Japan before.


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba's first hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long, but I was trying to write the whole school day in one chapter. I'm just going to have one hour per chapter, unless there isn't much to say about that hour.  
> I am going to make another part to this series but it will be more of an information section. I will put the things that relate to this fic. As the story goes along, I will probably add things to it.

We quietly made our way to the office. Since it was the first day of school, we had to get our schedules. Once we made it to the office, we got our schedules. Almost all of us had the same schedule. Shikamaru and Neji didn't because they were juniors but they had the same schedule as each other. Gaara and I had the same schedule as each other. Naruto and Kiba also have the same schedule as each other. The only classes all six of us had together were French and Choir. We also had lunch together. 

Silently, we all decided we would walk to our first class together, wait there for a few minutes to go in, and when we went in, Neji and Shikamaru would go to their first class. 

We had a quiet conversation as we waited for our Social Studies teacher. 

"How long have you thought you were pregnant?" Kiba asked softly. 

"A few weeks. For the past few weeks, I have been puking. At first, I thought it was a stomach bug, but I kept puking after a week. Then, I noticed I was more emotional then I usually am. I had been meaning to get a pregnancy test but I never got the chance. So, I made Naruto get me them." 

"Why are you going to the doctor's if you took a pregnancy test?" 

"Because the tests are only 90% accurate and I want to be 100% sure before I tell the principal." 

"Did you tell your parents?" 

"Yeah. I felt like I had to tell them right then. Plus, I'd rather be kicked out of my home rather than be made fun of for being able to get pregnant and thinking I'm pregnant." 

"So you got kicked out?" Gaara said. 

"Yeah. I knew it was going to happen if I told my dad. But I couldn't keep it a secret for long." 

"Can we talk about happier things?" Kiba asked. 

"Did you actually learn how to solve a Rubik's cube, Sasuke?" Neji asked. 

"Yeah! Do you want me to show you? I have my speed cube in my backpack." 

"YES!" Kiba shouted. 

"Okay." I grabbed my speed cube and handed it to Kiba. "Do you want to mix it up?" 

"Yes," Kiba mumbled, too focused on mixing it up. "I'm going to make it so hard for you. You probably won't even be able to solve it!" 

"Okay," I said, laughing softly. 

Kiba handed me my cube back after it was well scrambled. 

"Does someone want to time me?" I asked, study the cube. 

"I will," Gaara said, pulling up the timer app on his phone. "Okay... Start!" 

I quickly started solving the cube. I wasn't using the beginners method because you wouldn't usually use that in a competition. I was currently trying to get fast enough to enter the competition that is coming up. "Done!" 

"26.7 seconds," Gaara mumbled. 

"Damn. You were slower this time, baby." Naruto said to me. 

"What? You have a faster time?" Kiba shouted. 

"Yeah, it's 23.4 seconds. Right, Naruto?" 

"Yup." 

I put my cube away. We continued to talk for a few minutes until Iruka, our Social Studies teacher, walked up to us. 

"What are you guys doing here? And why aren't you outside?" Iruka asked. 

"We had to escape from all the fangirls. So we came to our first class." Gaara said. 

"Oh. Well come inside the class room then." Iruka unlocked the door and walked inside. 

"Well then, I guess we better go," Neji said. 

Shikamaru kissed Kiba before walking down the hallway towards his class. Neji whispered something into Gaara's ear. Gaara nodded slightly. Neji kissed Gaara's forehead and followed Shikamaru. 

All four of us walked into the classroom. Gaara and I sat in the right corner of the back row while Kiba and Naruto sat in the seats right next to us. 

Iruka was writing the assignment on the board when we walked in. 

"How long do you think Naruto will last?" I asked Gaara. 

"He'll be sleeping by the time everyone is in class." 

"Probably. He's been up since 6:10, probably earlier, and it's-" I looked at my phone. "6:57. He'll be asleep by then." 

"What about Kiba?" 

"Ten minutes after Naruto." 

"Definitely. And just like before, Iruka won't wake either of them up." 

Since we were in elementary school, Iruka had been our teacher. When we went to middle school, he also transferred to that school. It turns out that Iruka had grown really attached to Naruto when he was in 3nd grade. Eventually, he was really attached to all six of us by the time we went to middle school. So, he asked the school board if he could move schools every time we moved schools. Now, he acts like our parent. When Naruto and Kiba started falling asleep in class, he wouldn't wake them unless they were snoring. He also got attached to Kiba, Gaara, and me because he know we are omegas and knows what it is like to be a male omega. 

The bell for students that were still outside rung. That bell always rings about 10 minutes before the actual bell rings. 

The squeaking of sneakers could be heard as everyone rushed to get their schedules and get to their classes. 

"I hope Neji and Shikamaru got to their class by now," Gaara whispered. 

"Me, too." 

The door burst open as students rushed in the door. 

"Sasuke-kun!!" 

"Oh shit," I whispered as I heard not only Sakura, but Ino, too. 

"Sasuke-kun! I can't believe we are in the same class!" Ino said. 

"Neither can I," I muttered. 

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun," Hinata whispered. 

"Hello, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." 

"Can we sit in front of you guys?" Sakura asked. 

"I guess," Gaara said. 

"O-okay," Sakura stuttered. 

Sakura and Ino sat in front Gaara and I while Hinata and Beth sat in front of Naruto and Kiba. (AN:.The classroom fits about 100 kids. Just to give you an idea of how big the school is I guess.) 

While everyone was filing into the class, I looked at Naruto. His head was facing towards me, laying on his arms and his eyes were closed. 

"He's almost asleep, Gaara." 

"Nice! I'll set a timer for Kiba." 

Kiba also looked like Naruto did, except his head was facing his arms. "I can't believe you guys do this," he said. 

"It isn't our fault that you guys fall asleep during the first class," I said. 

"Okay, class! As you may or may not know, I am Umino Iruka. You may call me Mr. Umino or Mr. Iruka. Today we will be starting of with a project. You and the person at the desk next to you will be partners. You guys will have the whole week to plan out the project. The topic is someone is history that you admire or your favorite time in history. It can be American history or Japanese, any place as long as it was in history. You have to tell about the person or time and a small explanation of why you like the person or time. The project is due in three weeks. You guys may start now." 

"Aww! I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura yelled. 

"Ino, Sakura, you guys need to be quiet. There are other people trying to work." 

"And sleep," I thought. 

"First we should get Naruto's and Kiba's notebooks to write the assignment in and then write it in ours. And if we have enough time, we should brainstorm ideas," Gaara said. 

"Yeah." 

I got up and got Naruto's and Kiba's notebooks labeled 'Social Studies' out of their backpacks. 

"You can do Kiba's and I'll do Naruto's," I said. 

"Okay." 

We both started to write down the assignment. 

"I have to tell you something important when we are done with class," Gaara said. 

"Okay," I said, slightly confused. 

We wrote down the assignment on all of the notebooks and began brainstorming. 

"I really want to do something in Japanese history," I said. 

"How about the Meji era or the era before?" Gaara suggested. 

"Yes! I love that time. Unless you want to do a person from the Shinsengumi?" 

"Let's figure that out tomorrow becau-" 

"Class, it is almost time to go. So, be ready to leave!" Iruka said. "Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, can you guys wake up Naruto and Kiba for me?" 

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" We said in unison. 

"Naruto, Kiba. It's almost time to go~." We said sweetly. 

"Why are they calling you Iruka-sensei, Mr. Iruka? And why do you call them kun?" Jessica asked. 

"Because they came from Japan and don't want to submit to American traditions." 

"What do you mean by 'American'? Why don't you just say our?" 

"Some of the other teachers, including myself, are from Japan. And other students were raised with Japanese traditions because their parents are Japanese." 

"Oh." 

"We're up, we're up!" Naruto and Kiba said. We might've pushed them off of their chairs when they didn't get up. But Iruka didn't notice. 

"Here," We handed them their notebooks. "We wrote down the assignment. We also wrote when it's due." 

"Thanks!" Naruto said, grinning happily. 

"No problem," I replied, turning my head so he couldn't see me blush. 

"Aww, Sasuke-kun! You're so nice!" Sakura and Ino squealed. 

"That was the bell! Have a great rest of the day kids!" Iruka said, waving as other students left. 

"Iruka-sensei," I said, walking up to his desk. 

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" 

"I have to ask you something after school. Could you stay for a little while?" 

"Sure!" He chirped. 

"Thank you!" 

"Come on, Sasuke!" Gaara said. 

"Sorry." 

I walked out the door, following Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara. 

"I'll see you in Science class, Sasuke," Naruto said. 

"Okay," I whispered. 

With that, Naruto and Kiba walked to their next class. 

"What did you have to tell me?" I asked Gaara. 

He didn't say anything, he just dragged me to a bathroom close to our next class. He pulled me into a stall and locked the door. 

"Don't tell anybody this, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"I'm pregnant." 

"Really?!?" 

"Yeah." 

"When did you find out?" 

"3 weeks ago. Neji and I confirmed it last week." 

"How far along are you?" 

"About 12 weeks.(3 months) Now let's go to class. The bell is about to ring." 

"Hold on!" I said. I quickly gave Gaara a hug. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks." 

"Now let's go." 

With that, we walked out of the bathroom to the Language Arts class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand the references to speed cubes, competitions, other cubes/puzzles, And the methods used to solve the cube, please comment and I'd literally be so happy to tell you because I am currently obsessed with cubing so I know all about it. Does anyone else know how to solve a Rubik's cube? Or am I the only one?


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru's second hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want shorter chapters more frequently or longer chapters less frequently.

"Sorry we're late, Kakashi-sensei. We had to use the bathroom," I said.

"That's okay, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun."

We walked into the class and sat in the front row.

"Before we get to work, let's get to know each other. What you each will do is say your name, your status if are comfortable with it, single or taken if you want to, and a hobby or something you like doing. Also, you can say some of your heritage. Who wants to start?"

"I will!!! My name is Sakura, an alpha. I'm single and I'm Japanese. I also love hanging out with my friends."

"Very nice, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said. "You guys can go one at a time introducing yourselves."

"My name is Ino. I'm an omega, single, and Japanese. I love to garden."

"My name is Rebecca, a beta. I'm single and I like to write poetry. I'm also Puerto Rican." (AN: She is Gaara's only fangirl.)

"My name is Shikamaru. I'm an alpha, taken, and Japanese. I like to sleep." A few giggles were heard.

"My name is Neji and I'm an alpha that is taken. I am Japanese and I like learning about Japan's history."

"I'm Gaara. I like to go to haunted house and talk to the workers. And I'm taken."

"I'm Sasuke. I'm Japanese, taken, and my hobby is cubing."

After those, I wasn't really paying any attention. Until it got to Kakashi.

"I'm Kakashi, or Mr Kakashi. I'm an alpha, taken, and I, obviously, like to read and write. Anyway, let's get started. You will be doing an essay about your hobby. Tell what your hobby is, why you like it, how you got started doing it, and some additional information about it. You will work with a partner, but they will only check your work, not help your writing. You may choose your partner. You guys can start working."

"Is it okay if I am partners with Neji and you are partners with Shikamaru?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks."

Gaara and I walked over to Neji and Shika, who were a few rows behind us.

"Do you want to be partners with me, Neji?" Gaara asked.

"Of course."

"Do mind being partners with me?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Nope."

"Great!" I said and Gaara and I walked back to our seats.

"Sasuke-kun!! Do you want to be my partner?" Ino and Sakura squealed in unison.

"Gaara, do you want to my partner?" Rebecca said.

"Sorry, we already have partners," I said, opening up my notebook.

"Really?!?" They all shouted.

"Yes, now can you guys go so we can focus?" Gaara said.

"Right!" Sakura said, before dragging Ino and Rebecca away from us.

"Thanks, Gaara."

"No problem."

And after that, we were silent, to busy focusing on the essay. We blocked out all sound, including the disappointed sighs coming from the girls that couldn't be Neji's nor Shika's partner.

We were so absorbed in working that we barely heard the bell.

"This is due in two weeks!" Kakashi said as everyone was pushing their way through the door.

Gaara and put our stuff away and walked out with Neji and Shikamaru.

"You guys have AP Calc next, right?" Neji asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"So do we."

Gaara and Neji held hands while we all walked to math. As some people passed, they gave Gaara and Neji disgusted looks. They didn't mind because they were used to it. And Gaara has said, and I quote, 'Fuck them. I don't care what they think. They are probably just jealous.'

When walked into the math class, I gasped and immediately hid behind Neji and Gaara as soon as I saw him.

Saw Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, guys! I'll make sure to get another chapter out quick for you guys, though.  
> 


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji's third hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke refers to Kyle as He and you will learn why when they go to Naruto's house for practice.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"I saw him."

"Who?"

Gaara gasped as he saw him. "Kyle. He saw Kyle."

"Really?"

"Yes, I see him, too," Shika said.

"Oh, I see him now. Gaara, can you take Sasuke to sit down. Shikamaru, come with me."

"Okay," they both said.

Gaara led me to four seats in the back, since He was sitting in the front. He hugged me, rubbed my back, and whisper soothing words into my ear while I quietly cried on his shoulder.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"So, Kyle," I said, slamming my hands on his desk. He looked at me terrified. "How have you been?"

"F-fine, N-neji."

"Good, good. You remember our-" Shikamaru gestured to me and him, "dear friend, right?"

"Y-yes."

"And you remember our deal?"

"Y-yes."

"If you try to talk or talk to him, nobody will find your body, right?" Neji said.

"Y-yeah."

"Good! Let's go, Shika."

**_~The same time in another class room~_ **

**Naru's P.O.V.**

"Do you see him?" Kiba said.

"Who?"

"Luke!"

"No, where is he?"

"Right there."

"Oh."

"Wanna go talk to him?"

"Of course."

We walked over to Luke.

"Hey, buddy!" I said, slapping hard on the back. "How have you been?"

"G-good."

"Great! You remember the deal, right?" Kiba said.

"Y-yes."

"Good. We'll be on our way! But remember, everyone will think you ran away." I said, walking away with Kiba.

"Man, he gets so scared for being an alpha."

"He really does! It's even funnier since I'm an omega," Kiba whispered the last part.

_**~Back to Sasuke~** _

**Sasu's P.O.V.**

"How is he?" I heard Neji say.

"He's fine. Just a bit scared is all," Gaara said.

"Okay."

"What did you say to him?"

"Asked him if he remembered our deal. And told him nobody would find his body."

"Aww. I'm rubbing of on you!" Gaara cooed.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Sasuke, you have to get up. The teacher is here," Gaara said softly.

"Right," I said. I slowly lifted my head up.

"Oh, Sasuke," Gaara whispered as he wiped away the tear streaks. "It'll be okay. I promise. I'll kill him if I have to."

"Thank you, Gaa-chan," I said, using the childhood nickname. I sat up and faced the teacher.

(AN: They are taking calculus and I haven't taken it yet, so I will research some stuff that you do and put that in.)

"The homework is page 12, due in two days!" Katie-sensei said while everyone was putting away their stuff.

"We'll see you at lunch, Gaara, Sasuke," Neji said as he and Shika walked to their next class.

"Ready to see Naruto?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Let's go then."

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Can you be partners with Kiba so I can talk to Naruto?"

"Of course! Anything for my best friend."

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made Gaara very OOC but his omega instincts kicked in. I mean, that happened to me because one of my cats basically got raped by his brother. It was sad and then my sister was like, 'Aww, Toby, did you get raped?' and was laughing at him. It was horrible.


	7. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Naruto have a talk and Gaara gives a shorter, less threatening talk to Kiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry with how short this is! I tried to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything. I think I have writer's block.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke, you won't believe who I saw today!"

"Who?"

"Lu-" I cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Why?"

I ignored his question for a second. "Kiba, can you keep Sasuke distracted while I talk to Naruto for a second?" I whispered.

"Yeah!"

"Just don't mention Kyle or Luke," I pulled Naruto away from them. "To answer your question, Naruto, Sasuke can't really handle Kyle or Luke. He saw Kyle and broke down. I'm assuming he can't handle their names either. So if you mention his breakdown, Kyle, or Luke, so help me God, you will regret it. Understand?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered. I think I scared him a little too much.

"Good," I said and we walked back to Sasuke and Kiba.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"-and Beth said she would-"

"Naruto! Gaara! Thank goodness you're back. He literally wouldn't stop talking!" I complained.

"Sorry! I just needed to talk to Naruto for a second," Gaara said.

"That's fine," I said.

"Let's go to our tables, class is about to start," Gaara said.

We walked to our seats in the back corner. I sat down in the spot next the the corner and Gaara sat at the next table. Getting the idea, Kiba sat next to Gaara and Naruto next to me.

"Why did you want to be partners?" Naruto asked as we started on the assignment.

"I just want to talk to my boyfriend before lunch. Is that wrong to want?" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"No, no! I was just curious! I mean, you usually want to sit with Gaara," Naruto hurriedly said.

"Sorry, mood swings," I said, giggling lightly.

"Right."

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"What were you talking about with Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going time tell you the same thing I told Naruto, okay?"

"Okay!"

"I told him that Sasuke had a breakdown when we walked into math class because he saw Kyle. I know he was going to say Luke and personally, I don't think Sasuke can handle their names. So if you mention his breakdown, Kyle, or Luke you will regret it. Understand?"

"Yeah!"

"Great."


	8. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter to the information about the A/B/O stuff soo...

_**Third P.O.V.** _

"Come on! We're hungry!!" Kiba and Naruto shouted in unison.

"We're coming! You guys need to be patient," Neji scolded lightly.

They quickly made their way to Naruto and Kiba. The six of them went into line, got their food, paid, and sat at their normal table.

Naruto and Kiba had the most food. Both had four sandwiches, a bag of chips, two cookies, and a pop for Naruto and a slushie for Kiba.

Last year, normally everyone, besides Naruto and Kiba, gets a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a pop. Obviously, since Sasuke and Gaara are pregnant, they are eating more. Sasuke instead has three sandwiches and a cookie, along with the chips a pop. Gaara has two sandwiches, chips, a cookie, and a slushie instead of pop.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that the four of you were pregnant. Especially you two," Sai said, pointing at Sasuke and Gaara.

"About that..." Sasuke said.

"What?!?!" Sai shouted.

"I'm kidding! You should have seen your face!" Sasuke said and everyone started laughing. And by everyone I mean Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shika, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Hinata. Chouji would've been laughing if he wasn't eating his food.

Soon, everyone calmed down. They all ate their food while having a very loud conversation filled with laughter.

_So, quick explanation before I continue. Hinata is sitting at the table with Sasuke and his friends. The reason is because she knows that Naruto and Sasuke are dating and that Sasuke is an omega. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to make sure that people didn't know by getting Hinata to pretend that she was in love with Naruto. The reason why she blushes so much is because she thinks about her crush._

"Hey, Gaara, do want half of my sandwich? I need to talk to someone," Sasuke said, nodding towards the doors outside. In the outside eating area, Itachi had Deidara pinned to a tree.

Gaara looked outside, saw Itachi and nodded.

"Here," Sasuke said, handing the sandwich to Gaara. He threw his trash away and dragged Naruto outside, who was in the middle of a conversation with Rock Lee.

"What are you doing, teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Shush!" Sasuke said as they stopped in front of Itachi and Deidara.

Itachi and Deidara were basically having sex on the tree. Itachi had his hand down the front of Deidara's pants while Deidara was whimpering and moaning like crazy.

"I'm surprise that they haven't gotten yelled at," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah."

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly before they actually started having sex on the tree.

Itachi and Deidara broke apart quickly. Deidara was blushing furiously and panting while Itachi was smirking.

"Why did you interrupt us, little brother?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Couldn't you just tell me when we get home?"

"I'm not going home. I'm going to Naruto's. Anyway, I need to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Deidara whispered, his blush gone.

"Yeah."

"I would've thought that you wouldn't get pregnant in high school, little brother," Itachi said, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah and Mom thought that you would get Deidara pregnant before Naruto got me pregnant. And I didn't think he would get me pregnant until at least college. I guess we were all surprised, huh?"

"About that..." Deidara said.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not pregnant but Itachi just wants me to get pregnant. I don't know why, though," Deidara glared at Itachi. "Anyway, congratulations, Sasuke."

"Thanks!"

"Congrats, little brother. Now if that's all, I have some business to attend to."

"I would suggest the bathroom, it's better than outside, I know from experience," Naruto said.

"Good to know," Itachi said and dragged a now blushing Deidara to the bathroom.

"Let's get back to lunch! I want finish my food," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke back to the table.

"How did it go?" Gaara asked.

"It went well. I learned that Itachi is trying to get Deidara knocked up," Sasuke said.

"Huh. Weird."

"I know, right?"

"It feels like everyone is getting pregnant."

"I know!"

Nobody ever questioned why Naruto left to go with Sasuke and the rest of lunch was eaten just as loud as before.

Before anyone knew it, the bell rang.

"We'll see you tomorrow, guys!" Kiba said. The two betas and alpha all waved to the seven as they walked to the Choir classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really fucking hard to get a few chapters done so that when I start school and get busier, you guys could have something to read. I am going to try to have a few chapters done by next week but I think I have a little bit of writer's block, so I might just rewrite or add onto other chapters.


	9. nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choir practice!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter!!! Also it's Naruto's birthday!! Or not. It's almost the 11th but.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!! ~^O^~ Also, would you guys reread the whole thing because I changed a few things a lot.

"Do you think that they will separate us?" Kiba asked.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"I mean, we have two tenors, three baritones, a bass, and a soprano. Don't they do sections?"

"They do. As long as you don't get a seat next to anybody like-" Sasuke was interrupted by screaming.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! HINATA-CHAN! I didn't know you guys were in this class!" The seven turned around to see Sakura, Tenten, and Temari.

"Like them," Sasuke finished, pointing at the three.

"Neji-kun! I can't believe we're in the same class! We should sit next to each other before we are separated!" Tenten said sweetly.

"No, thank you," Neji said.

"Come on, Neji!" Tenten said, leaning up to Neji's ear, "Just ditch the red head for me."

"Not going to happen, you fucking bitch. He loves me, can't you tell?" Gaara hissed.

"I'm sure he does! Your probably just manipulating him into it!" She hissed back.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Sasuke interrupted.

"That's a great idea," Neji said. He put his arm around Gaara's shoulders and guided him to the risers.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a few months? We'll do something in return. But you guys literally follow our every moves," Kiba said.

"What would you do?" Sakura said.

We all looked at each other. "Anything," we said in unison.

"Really?!?" Sakura and Tenten said.

"Yup, even though I have a feeling we will regret it," Shikamaru said.

"You have to go on a date with us!" Sakura squealed.

"Ugh… Fine!" Sasuke groaned.

"Okay!" Naruto chirped.

"Shika?" Kiba said, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Sure," Shikamaru murmured.

"We just need Neji's approval and we can make this happen. And for your information, we would appreciate if you stopped after I ask Neji. Okay?" Sasuke said.

"Okay!!" Sakura said.

"And if we have to cancel the date, you might get another chance."

"Aww!! Fine. But only because I love you, Sasuke-kun.

"Whatever."

Hinata stayed with the three girls while the four boys walked over to the risers.

They were both sitting down with Gaara's head resting on Neji's shoulder. Neji was whispering soothing words to Gaara.

"Guys, I'm going to talk to them. You can move somewhere else for now. I'll tell you when you can come over," Sasuke said.

" 'kay. Guys, come on," Naruto said, walking over to a different section of the risers.

"Hey, Neji, Gaara," Sasuke said sitting down next to Gaara.

"Hi," They mumbled.

"I've good news to tell you guys."

"What is it?"

"Well... Tenten, Sakura, and Temari agreed to stop bugging us. But under on condition-"

"Oh god."

"-They say we have to go on a date with them," Sasuke finished.

"Hmph!" Gaara huffed, burying his face onto Neji's neck.

"I don't really want to do it..," Neji started.

"Just do it," Gaara said, voice muffled.

"What?"

Gaara moved his head. "If you do it, they will leave us alone."

"Plus, if you have to cancel the date, you don't have to reschedule," Sasuke pointed out.

"See, Neji, it makes sense to do it," Gaara looked up at Neji.

"I'll do it! Okay, baby?" Neji kissed Gaara's forehead.

"Of course!" He chirped, puckering his lips. Neji gladly accepted the invitation and gave Gaara a chaste kiss.

"Good," Sasuke thought.

Gaara then rested his head on Neji's shoulder and Sasuke rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, but not before signaling the three other boys to come over.

"Ahh!" Sasuke sighed happily, in his mind if course, "Everything is going good so far." Sasuke rested his hand on his stomach subconsciously.

And with that class started. Gaara and Sasuke got seated next to each other and Sasuke got to stand next to Naruto, who had Kiba and Shika standing next to him, and Neji was standing on the next step up on the riser. And even Hinata was next to Gaara. So, everything turned out well.

At least, for now...


	10. ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of French, a bit of a bathroom break, all that jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a short hiatus, guys! I'm sorry but I can't put chapters out every week like I promised so I'm going to go on a hiatus for maybe a month, probably less time, more like 2 weeks, and I'm going to have at least 5 chapters lined up for you guys! And the first one I will put up will hopefully be fairly long. I have writer's block and in school we are writing nonfiction so I'm having a hard time writing fiction. Sorry!!

Sasuke looked out the window. He was done with the French homework he had gotten and was quite bored. Sleepily, he turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows were furrowed and his cerulean eyes were glaring down at his paper.

"Do you need help, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I'm just trying to remember this one thing."

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke looked around the classroom. Gaara and Neji were sitting side by side, Gaara's head on Neji's shoulder as Gaara finished his homework.

Shikamaru, to nobody's surprise, was sleeping. Kiba was sitting next Shika, carelessly messing with Shikamaru's hair, which he had taken out of the ponytail.

Sighing softly, Sasuke laid his head down on his forearms. He just sat there for a few minutes, watching Naruto do his homework. Watched as Naruto swiftly moved his pencil across his paper and placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh.

"Naruto," Sasuke said warningly.

"Hmm?"

"Hmph," Sasuke whispered.

As Naruto continued his homework, his hand moved up Sasuke's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Sensei, may I go to the restroom?" Sasuke suddenly said, scaring a few students.

"Yes, you may but raise your hand or come up to my desk next time, okay?" Ms. Walters said.

"Sorry," Sasuke murmured, quietly exiting the classroom.

"Can I also go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked right after Sasuke left the room.

"Yes, but be quick."

"Right," Naruto said, all but running out the door.

When Naruto walked out the classroom door, he didn't see Sasuke, so he ran through the halls to get to the bathroom. He burst through the door and leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

"Mmph!" Sasuke was pushed against the door, Naruto having switched them around.

"You shouldn't have provoked me," Sasuke whispered.

"I'm glad I did."

"Mm, just shut up and make love to me."

"Gladly."

Naruto kissed Sasuke again passionately, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto took off Sasuke's sweater and tweaked Sasuke's nipples. 

"Mm, Naruto, hurry up!" The Uchiha complained, pulling Naruto's blonde hair. 

Sasuke pushed himself up on the door, wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto's nimble fingers moved their way to Sasuke's hips. Said person unwrapped his legs from Naruto's waist to quickly drop his jeans and underwater. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass, squeezing harshly. Sasuke moaned loudly and hastily pulled at Naruto's shirt.

Naruto's fingers were quickly sucked on by Sasuke as he simultaneously pushed down Naruto's pants and underwear. Naruto quickly prodded at Sasuke's entrance, sticking in two fin-

"Hey, hurry up! I have to take a shit!"

"Ah, fuck! Shit! We'll be out in a few minutes!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well then fucking hurry up!" The person said, walking away from the bathroom.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whined, clawing at Naruto's back.

"Shit, babe, we don't have time to have sex. Here, let me just..." Naruto trailed off as he sunk down to his knees.

He gave an experimental lick to Sasuke's neglected dick. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Said person just looked up at Sasuke while taking in all of his dick. Sasuke gasped softly.

Naruto slowly moved his head up and down. Sasuke moaned quietly, muffling the noise with his arm. Naruto, happily might I add, licked the underside of Sasuke's dick, and cupped his balls. Sasuke attempted to thrust his hips, but Naruto wasn't having any of that, so he held down Sasuke's hips. Sasuke whimpered helplessly, his hands now in fists in Naruto's hair.

"Naruto... I'm gonna cum!" Naruto gave one last suck, effectively pulling out Sasuke's orgasim. Sasuke moaned loudly as he spewed his cum everywhere. Naruto sucked up all of his cum and gulped it down.

"Ew, that's sick, Naruto," Sasuke giggled as Naruto stood up.

"You know you liked that, so you can't complain," Naruto said, carefully pulling up Sasuke's underwear and pants. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and put that on him. Naruto shrugged on his shirt and moved to kiss Sasuke.

"No, you are not kissing me with that mouth," Sasuke said, pushing at Naruto's chest playfully.

"Mmhm," Naruto hummed and leaned down to kiss Sasuke's full lips.

"Naruto!" Sasuke squeaked, pushing Naruto's chest forcefully.

"Here, come on, we have to go," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke out the door.

"Finally! It took you guys long enough!" The person, who turned out to be Toby, said.

"Sorry, Tobs, we really had to pee," Naruto lied.

"Right..," Toby said.

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to walk back to class, laughing all the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first smut kind of thing, so I hope you guys liked it!


	11. eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Iruka talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on hiatus for 5 months, I do believe. I am only going hiatus, not because I hate writing this and plan on scraping it, but I want to make sure you guys have a few chapters lined up. I will have other activity on my account, aka I'll be updating 3 more fics, and I'm going on hiatus for one of them. Please don't be mad, I just want you guys to have some quality chapters. During that time, I would really love it if you commented how long you guys like the chapters. I know I have posted a long chapter, and I have posted many short chapters. If nobody comments, I, 100% guaranteed, will be writing short chapters.

"Iruka!" Sasuke shouted coming to a halt at Iruka's door.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, I was just about to leave. Kakashi, can you go get the car? I'll be there in 10," Iruka promised.

Kakashi nodded, getting up and walked out the door, not before giving Sasuke a fatherly noogie and a small smile.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm, um, pretty sure that I'm, uh, pregnant, and, uh, um, I kind of don't know what to do, besides, uh, keeping them," Sasuke stuttered, suddenly self conscious.

Iruka stayed quiet for a moment trying to find the correct words to say. Sasuke, taking it as Iruka doesn't care and won't help, burst into tears. Iruka quickly spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh, Sasuke, I might not be the best person to ask. I had Katsu 2 years ago, when I was 30," Iruka said, going to give Sasuke a hug. "Maybe you should talk to Minato and Kyuubi, they had Naruto at 17. I remember seeing Naruto when Minato brought him in to school. I'm just afraid I might tell you the wrong thing," Iruka whispered.

"Thank you, Iruka, that will help," Sasuke said.

"Okay, but you might want to run, I heard you have practice today."

"Oh shit, thank you, Iruka, see you tomorrow!" Sasuke said, turning and running out the door down the hall.

~

Sasuke opened the car door, and slammed it shut.

"What's wrong, Sasu?" Naruto commented.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking at him with concern. Realizing he still had tear tracks on his face, he quickly wiped them off. "Nothing, just had stupid hormones when trying to talk to Iruka," Sasuke said, laughing at himself.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"We shall in deed," Sasuke said, intertwining their fingers. He quickly leaned over to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek before looking out the window, missing the fond look Naruto gave him.

**~**

Sasuke sighed softly, watching the tall and short buildings pass by, the small houses, the amazing mansions. He had, stupidly, told his blonde boyfriend that he wanted to tell his parents about him possibly carrying a baby, so they could give them some advice. Naruto had readily agreed, knowing that his parents would have some good words of wisdom.

Sasuke had fallen asleep during the twenty minute ride home, his head resting against the window, hand still intertwined with Naruto's, his other hand resting on his stomach.

"We're here, love."

"Mm," Sasuke mumbled. "Let's wait until the others get here," he said, turning nuzzle his face into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence while they waited for the two cars to show up.

"They're here," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke got out and walked over to where Gaara was getting out and spoke to him in a quiet voice.

Naruto got out after Sasuke did. He took his time to walk over to his other friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto walked silently side by side while Sasuke and Gaara were a few feet ahead of them.

"We're going to tell Minato and Kyuu that I'm probably pregnant," Sasuke whispered to Gaara.

"Why?"

"Because they got pregnant at 17, not on purpose, obviously, so they could give us some advice. After they are mad at us, of course."

"Oh!" Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"I forgot to tell you guys something. Sasuke and I are telling Mom and Dad that he's pregnant,"

"Oh," everyone, bar Shikamaru, said.

When they all got inside, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba went to the basement to get set up. Naruto and Sasuke went into the kitchen, where they found Minato baking cookies.

"Mom, do you know where Dad is?" Naruto asked.

"Your father is in his office, he's doing some paperwork," Minato hummed.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "I'm gonna get him, okay, babe?"

"Okay," Sasuke said, letting Naruto kiss his forehead. He watched Naruto go up stairs. Sasuke turned back to Minato. "May I make a few snacks with you, Minato?"

"Of course, sweetie," Minato said. "Are you making cookies or something else?"

Sasuke looked over at Minato. "I think I want to make some cookies and mochi. Would you mind watching it cook while we practiced? I think it would be a good after snack."

Minato smiled at Sasuke. "Of course. I know how much you and your friends love mochi."

"Thank you."

They started working in silence before Minato spoke up. "So why is Naruto getting his dad? It must be something important you guys want to talk about."

"Um, we were going to tell you and Kyuu after he brings him down."

"Alright, sweetie," Minato said.

The rest of the time they spent making cookies and mochi, was in silence.

~

"Hey, Dad! Whatcha doing?"

"Some very important paperwork, Naruto. What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked, looking over at Naruto.

"Sasuke and I have something important to tell you and Mom. But we can wait until you guys are done with your paperwork."

"I'm almost done, so if you could just help me with it, we'll surely be done in no time. A maximum of 15 minutes."

"Of course, Dad."

While they worked, they talked about their day, their omegas (well, in Naruto's case, his lovely, lovely boyfriend), and work. And after 11 minutes, Naruto and Kyuubi had the paperwork done.

"See, Naru, we didn't even take 15 minutes. You're getting good at doing paperwork. You might even be better than me," Kyuubi teased.

A tiny, tiny pink blush tinted Naruto's cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go downstairs to your mom, yeah?"

Naruto hummed and nodded. "Can't keep them waiting too long, can we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the next chapter out in a few months!


	12. Chapter 12

I said I was gonna be back in five months and it hasn't even been one.

I would just like to tell everyone that I plan on restarting this. Meaning, I will rewrite all the chapters I have already written and probably change quite a bit of it.

I can continue writing this until I think there is a reasonable place to stop, if any of you guys would like that.

Also, if anyone wants to be my coauthor, please comment, I'm looking for one!


End file.
